non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Gallery
This is a gallery for all sorts of characters that populate our imagination. Unique beings, fictional or legendary, are all welcome here, as well as representatives of fictional or legendary species (unless they're alien of course; in which case they go to our sister site instead). Obviously, only illustrated characters can appear here. Feel free to continue to update the gallery with more characters. # .GIFfany.png|.GIFfany 10,000 Volt Ghost.png|10,000 Volt Ghost 8 Ball.png|8 Ball A Aaron Braithwaite.png|Aaron Braithwaite Aaron Nicholson.png|Aaron Nicholson Aaron Scates.png|Aaron Scates Abaddon (Supernatural).png|Abaddon Abbadon 01.png|Abbadon Abby.png|Abby Abby Bennett Wilson.png|Abby Bennett Wilson Abe Tucker.png|Abe Tucker Abel Mahario.png|Abel Mahario Abominite.png|Abominite Abraham Van Brunt.png|Abraham Van Brunt Accelerak.png|Accelerak Acid Breath Ben 10.png|Acid Breath Adalind Schade.png|Adalind Schade Adam Desai Colonel.png|Adam Desai Adam Fells.png|Adam Fells Adam Jacobs.png|Adam Jacobs Adam Monroe.png|Adam Monroe Adesh Woged.png|Adesh Adrian Zayne Woged.png|Adrian Zayne Aeroblitz.png|Aeroblitz Aerogan.png|Aerogan Afina (Sanctuary).png|Afina Afnor.jpg|Afnor Agnes Bellfleur.png|Agnes Bellfleur Agnes Walker.png|Agnes Walker Ahqlau.png|Ahqlau Aidan Waite.png|Aidan Waite Aiden (Teen Wolf).png|Aiden Air Strike Artwork.png|Air Strike Aisling.jpg|Aisling Akihiro.png|Akihiro Akira Kimura Woged.png|Akira Kimura Akwimos.png|Akwimos Al.png|Al Al Eckert.png|Al Eckert Alan (Being Human).png|Alan Alan Deaton.png|Alan Deaton Alan Evercroft.png|Alan Evercroft Alan Hammond.png|Alan Hammond Alan Scott Brave and the Bold.png|Alan Scott Alastair 01.png|Alastair Albert Bowden.png|Albert Bowden Albert Michaels Young Justice.png|Albert Michaels Albert Rothstein.png|Albert Rothstein Albert_Tanner.png|Albert Tanner Aldo (Chimpanzee).png|Aldo Aldo (Gorilla).png|Aldo Alec (Twilight).png|Alec Alec Holland.png|Alec Holland Alejandro Sanchez.png|Alejandro Sanchez AlexMack.jpg|Alex Mack Gwp prototype-2-.jpg|Alex Mercer Alex Millar.png|Alex Millar RoboCop.png|Alex Murphy Alex Power.png|Alex Power Alex Summers.png|Alex Summers Alex Woolsley.png|Alex Woolsley Alexander Woged.png|Alexander Alexander Anderson.png|Alexander Anderson Alexander Argent.png|Alexander Argent Alexander Corvinus.png|Alexander Corvinus Alexander Luthor.png|Alexander Luthor Alexei (Sanctuary).png|Alexei Alexei Kravinoff.png|Alexei Kravinoff Alfie Kirby.png|Alfie Kirby Alfred Fellig.png|Alfred Fellig Algrim.png|Algrim Alice Woged.png|Alice Alice Cullen.png|Alice Cullen Alice Shaw.png|Alice Shaw Alicia Woged.png|Alicia Alicia Baker Smallville.png|Alicia Baker Alison Blaire.png|Alison Blaire Alistair (Sanctuary).png|Alistair Alistair (Twilight).png|Alistair Allison Larkin.png|Allison Larkin Alpha.png|Alpha Alpha Hydranoid Bakugan.png|Alpha Hydranoid Alpha Percival.png|Alpha Percival Alpha Percival Cyclone.png|Alpha Percival Cyclone Alphonse.png|Alphonse Alto Brontes.png|Alto Brontes Alucard profile 1.jpg|Alucard AlucardC.png|Alucard Alveus Real.png|Alveus Amahl Farouk.png|Amahl Farouk Amalgam BoFIII.gif|Amalgam Amanda Proctor Woged.png|Amanda Proctor Amanda Strazzulla.png|Amanda Strazzulla Amara (The Vampire Diaries).png|Amara Amara Aquilla.png|Amara Aquilla Amazon.png|Amazon Amelia (Underworld).png|Amelia Amos Woged.png|Amos AMP Gen Rex.png|Amp Amphibius.png|Amphibius Amun (Twilight).png|Amun Amy_Rose_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose Anakin Skywalker.png|Anakin Skywalker Anastasia Kravinoff.png|Anastasia Kravinoff Anderson Le.png|Anderson Le Andre (Gelumcaedus).png|Andre Andre (Jinnamuru Xunte).png|Andre AndreDelambre.jpg|André Delambre Andre Twist.png|Andre Twist Andrea Rojas Smallville.png|Andrea Rojas AndreaThomas-TheSecretOfIsis.jpg|Andrea Thomas Andreas Tanis.png|Andreas Tanis Andrew (Being Human).png|Andrew Andrew Borba.png|Andrew Borba Andrew Detmer.png|Andrew Detmer Andrew Garner.png|Andrew Garner Andrew McDermott.png|Andrew McDermott Andy.png|Andy Angel of Death.png|Angel of Death Angel Salvadore.png|Angel Salvadore Angela Mason.png|Angela Mason Angelina Lasser Woged.png|Angelina Lasser Angry Old Man.png|Angry Old Man Anguirus1.jpg|Anguirus Angus-TheAstralTraveler.jpg|Angus Angus McDonough.png|Angus McDonough Anissa Pierce.png|Anissa Pierce Anna (The Vampire Diaries).png|Anna TheReptile05.jpg|Anna Franklin Anna Levy.png|Anna Levy Anna Mahario Woged.png|Anna Mahario Anna_Manananggirl.png|Anna Manananggirl Anna Marie Reynolds.png|Anna Marie Reynolds Anna Milton.png|Anna Milton Annabelle Zhu.png|Annabelle Zhu Annie Sawyer.png|Annie Sawyer Ansem Weems.png|Ansem Weems Anthony Haden-Scott Human.png|Anthony Haden-Scott Anthony McNair.png|Anthony McNair Tony Woged.png|Anthony Talamonti Anthony Tipet.png|Anthony Tipet Anton Cole Woged.png|Anton Cole Anton Zeck.png|Anton Zeck Antonio.png|Antonio Antonio Rodriguez.png|Antonio Rodriguez Hellboy.png|Anung Un Rama Anya Corazon.png|Anya Corazon Aphrodite (Percy Jackson).png|Aphrodite Apollonir.png|Apollonir April Granger Woged.png|April Granger Arbo.png|Arbo Arbok Woged.png|Arbok Argos.png|Argos Argosax the Chaos.jpg|Argosax Ari.png|Ari TheTempest-Ariel.jpg|Ariel Ariel Eberhart Woged.png|Ariel Eberhart Arkady Knyazev.png|Arkady Knyazev Arkady Rossovich.png|Arkady Rossovich Arlene Woged.png|Arlene Armando Munoz.png|Armando Munoz Arnold Rosarot Woged.png|Arnold Rosarot Aro.png|Aro ArtSchivel.jpg|Art Schivel Artemis (Percy Jackson).png|Artemis Arthur Curry (JL Teaser).png|Arthur Curry Arthur Maddicks.png|Arthur Maddicks Arthur McKenzie.png|Arthur McKenzie Arthur Petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli Artode.png|Artode Arwen Undomiel.png|Arwen Undomiel ART Third.jpg|ARTT Asad.png|Asad Asami Koizumi Young Justice.png|Asami Koizumi Ash (Ape).png|Ash Asher Talos.png|Asher Talos Ashildr.png|Ashildr Assam.png|Assam Asteroth.png|Asteroth Astos PSP.png|Astos Athenodora.png|Athenodora Atomic Skull (Unidentified).png|Atomic Skull Attar.png|Attar Atticus.png|Atticus Attila the Frog.png|Attila the Frog AuntSally.jpg|Aunt Sally Aurora's Species.png|Aurora Ava Wilson.png|Ava Wilson Avianna.png|Aviana Axel Asher.png|Axel Asher Axem Black.png|Axem Black Axem Green.png|Axem Green Axem Pink.png|Axem Pink Axem Red.png|Axem Red Axem Yellow.png|Axem Yellow Ayesha-She.jpg|Ayesha Azazel.png|Azazel Azazel (Supernatural).png|Azazel Azog.png|Azog B B.P.Richfield.jpg|B. P. Richfield Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop The Christmas Dragon.png|Baby Dragon Balin.png|Balin Balista.png|Balista Balthazar Edison.png|Balthazar Edison Banastre Tarleton.png|Banastre Tarleton Band-Aid Nose Man.png|Band-Aid Nose Man Bane 2012.png|Bane Bane Simpson.png|Bane Simpson Barachel.png|Barachel Baragon.jpg|Baragon Mammoth Young Justice.png|Baran Flinders Barbara (Heroes).png|Barbara Barbara Hardy.png|Barbara Hardy Barbara Thunderman.png|Barbara Thunderman Barbarus.png|Barbarus Barbella's Species.png|Barbella Bard.png|Bard BarnabasCollins1.jpg|Barnabas Collins Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney Baron Finster.png|Baron Finster Baron Samedi Woged.png|Baron Samedi Baron Samedi Heroes.png|Baron Samedi Baron von Smashbeak.png|Baron von Smashbeak Barri Beyond.png|Barri Beyond Barry Allen (DCEU).png|Barry Allen Barry Kellogg Woged.png|Barry Kellogg Barry Rabe Woged.png|Barry Rabe Bart Woged.png|Bart Bart Allen Smallville.png|Bart Allen Bartholomew-TimonAndPumbaa.jpg|Bartholomew Bash.png|Bash Basil Karlo.png|Basil Karlo Vampire Bat Spin.png|Bat Spin Battalix Dragonoid.png|Battalix Dragonoid Battra1.jpg|Battra Baxter Stockman.png|Baxter Stockman Beatriz DaCosta Brave and the Bold.png|Beatriz DaCosta Beatriz Grey.png|Beatriz Grey Beauregard-Muppet.jpg|Beauregard Becky Taylor.png|Becky Taylor Beelzeboss.png|Beelzeboss Belasko.png|Belasko Bélem Hoyos Woged.png|Bélem Hoyos Bell Boffin.png|Bell Boffin Bella Cullen.png|Bella Cullen Belloc.png|Belloc Bellum.png|Bellum Bellumbeck.png|Bellumbeck Belome.png|Belome Beluga Boy Young Justice.png|Beluga Boy Benjamin Grimm (Amalgam Comics).png|Ben Grimm Ben Grimm 2015.png|Ben Grimm Ben McKittrick.png|Ben McKittrick Ben Reilly.png|Ben Reilly Ben Solo.png|Ben Solo Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson Benito Woged.png|Benito Benjamin (Twilight).png|Benjamin Benjamin Washington.png|Benjamin Washington Benny Lafitte.png|Benny Lafitte Benson Fuhrman.png|Benson Fuhrman Beorn.png|Beorn Bernie (Being Human).png|Bernie Bernie Lanham.png|Bernie Lanham Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-10h41m54s47.png|Berry Monster Bert (Lord of the Rings).png|Bert Betadron.png|Betadron Beetlejuice.png|Betelgeuse Beth (Teen Wolf).png|Beth Beth (UD).png|Beth Washington Bethmoora Goblin.png|Bethmoora Goblin Bette Sans Souci The Flash.png|Bette Sans Souci Betty Frame Woged.png|Betty Frame Beverly Bennett Woged.png|Beverly Bennett Beverly Holiday Gen Rex.png|Beverly Holiday BibiBlocksberg.jpg|Bibi Blocksberg Bifur.png|Bifur BigTheCat.png|Big Big Bertha.png|Big Bertha Big Bertha Bubblethorn.png|Big Bertha Bubblethorn Big Gorgon.png|Big Gorgon Bigby Wolf (Human).png|Bigby Wolf Bilbo2012.jpg|Bilbo Baggins Billie Trump Woged.png|Billie Trump Billy (Being Human).png|Billy Billy Batson Young Justice.png|Billy Batson Billy Capra Wogen.png|Billy Capra Biollante.jpg|Biollante Biowulf Gen Rex.png|Biowulf Birdo.png|Birdo Birdo Chesterfield.png|Birdo Chesterfield Birot.png|Birot Biza.png|Biza BJ the Dinosaur.jpg|BJ Blaaz.png|Blaaz Black Knight Gen Rex.png|Black Knight Black Knight Ghost.png|Black Knight Ghost Blackagar Boltagon.png|Blackagar Boltagon Blackbriar Thorn Young Justice.png|Blackbriar Thorn Blackheart.png|Blackheart Blackout.png|Blackout Blacktop.png|Blacktop Blade Tigrerra Bakugan.png|Blade Tigrerra Bladebeak.jpg|Bladebeak Blades.png|Blades Blaine DeBeers.png|Blaine DeBeers Blake.png|Blake Blan Shoult.png|Blan Shoult Blanche Sitznski.png|Blanche Sitznski Blaquesmith.png|Blaquesmith Blast Dragonoid.png|Blast Dragonoid Blast Elico.png|Blast Elico Blast Zone.png|Blast Zone Blastermind's Species.png|Blastermind BlazeTheCat.png|Blaze Blaze Allen.png|Blaze Allen Blinky the Three-Eyed Fish.png|Blinky Blitz Dragonoid.png|Blitz Dragonoid Blobbin.png|Blobbin Bloodscream.png|Bloodscream Blue Eyes.png|Blue Eyes Bob Rickman Small.png|Bob Rickman Bobbin Rood.png|Bobbin Rood Bobby (Being Human).png|Bobby Bobby Hayes.png|Bobby Hayes Bofur.png|Bofur Bolg.png|Bolg Bombur.png|Bombur Bongo Bongo.png|Bongo Bongo Boom Bloom Artwork.png|Boom Bloom Boom Jet.png|Boom Jet Boomer.png|Boomer Boomer (Skylanders).png|Boomer Boone.png|Boone Boost Ingram.png|Boost Ingram Booster.png|Booster Bor Burison.png|Bor Burison Borel.png|Borel Borg Mahisas.png|Borg Mahisas Boris Blisterbottom.png|Boris Blisterbottom Boris Myshkin Woged.png|Boris Myshkin Boulderon.png|Boulderon Bouncer.png|Bouncer Bowser.png|Bowser Bowyer.png|Bowyer Box Ghost.png|Box Ghost Box Lunch.png|Box Lunch Boyd Baribeau.png|Boyd Baribeau Brad (Henry Danger).png|Bradley Belcher Brainchild.png|Brainchild Brandon Sharpe.png|Brandon Sharpe Brawlacus Dharak.png|Brawlacus Dharak Braxion.png|Braxion Breach Gen Rex.png|Breach Brendan Nash Small.png|Brendan Nash Brett Ronson III Zevo 3.png|Brett Ronson III Brett Talbot.png|Brett Talbot Brian Cooney Woged.png|Brian Cooney Brian Espinosa.png|Brian Espinosa Brian Kessler.png|Brian Kessler Brianna.png|Brianna Brick.png|Brick Bright Eyes.png|Bright Eyes Brigitta.png|Brigitta Brink.png|Brink Brion Markov Brave and the Bold.png|Brion Markov Bristle (Marvel).png|Bristle Brittney Donegal.png|Brittney Donegal Bronson Small.png|Bronson Brontes.png|Brontes Brooks (Grimm).png|Brooks Broolminstrel.jpg|Brool Bruce (Lost Girl).png|Bruce Bruce Banner (Amalgam Comics).png|Bruce Banner Bruce Banner The Avengers.png|Bruce Banner Brunnhilde.png|Brunnhilde Bruno Delacourt.png|Bruno Delacourt Bryce Boltzmann.jpg|Bryce Boltzmann Brynn McLean.png|Brynn McLean Bucha.png|Bucha Buck.png|Buck Bucktooth the Tiny.png|Bucktooth the Tiny Buffy Sanders Small.png|Buffy Sanders Bug Zevo 3.png|Bug Bujin Dragaon (Open 01).png|Bujin Dragaon Bumble Blast.png|Bumble Blast Bumblelion.jpg|Bumblelion Bundt.png|Bundt BunsenAndBeaker.jpg|Bunsen Honeydew Bushwhack.png|Bushwhack Businessman Human Gen Rex.png|Businessman Butta Gill.png|Butta Gill Buxton Jacobs Woged.png|Buxton Jacobs Byron Moore Small.png|Byron Moore C C-3-lhu.png|C-3-lhu Cabal Team Leader.png|Cabal Team Leader Caden.png|Caden Cadence Nash.png|Cadence Nash Caesar (Planet of the Apes).png|Caesar Caesar.png|Caesar Cain Marko.png|Cain Marko Caine Soren.png|Caine Soren Caine Wise.png|Caine Wise Caius.png|Caius Caitlin Snow.png|Caitlin Snow Calaglin.png|Calaglin Caleb (Sanctuary).png|Caleb Caliban (Marvel).png|Caliban TheTempest-Caliban.jpg|Caliban Callisto.png|Callisto Calvin Rankin.png|Calvin Rankin Cameron Hicks.png|Cameron Hicks Cameron Mahkent Smallville.png|Cameron Mahkent Camilla Gotleib.png|Camilla Gotleib Camo.png|Camo Campbell.png|Campbell Candice Wilmer.png|Candice Wilmer Candlejack1.jpg|Candle Jack Candy (Supernatural).png|Candy Cannon Foot.png|Cannon Foot Cannonfire.png|Cannonfire Captain Calan.png|Captain Calan CaptainCaveman.jpg|Captain Caveman CaptainCompostHeap.jpg|Captain Compost Heap Captain Hatch.png|Captain Hatch CaptainPlanet.jpg|Captain Planet Cara (Being Human).png|Cara Carl (Being Human).png|Carl Carl Creel Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Carl Creel Carl Stanton Woged.png|Carl Stanton Carlisle Cullen.png|Carlisle Cullen Carlo.png|Carlo Carly Kampfer Woged.png|Carly Kampfer Carly Meadows Smallville.png|Carly Meadows Carmen (Twilight).png|Carmen Carmilla.jpg|Carmilla Caroline Mengalson Zevo 3.png|Caroline Mengalson Carolyn Stoddard.png|Carolyn Stoddard Carrie Hudson.png|Carrie Hudson Carrie_White.png|Carrie White Carter Hall.png|Carter Hall Carver.png|Carver Casey Darwell Woged.png|Casey Darwell Caspar Abraham.png|Caspar Abraham Cassandra Carver Smallville.png|Cassandra Carver Cassandra Sandsmark Young Justice.png|Cassandra Sandsmark Cassidy Peyton.png|Cassidy Peyton Cassie Holmes.png|Cassie Holmes Castiel (Supernatural).png|Castiel CatInTheHat.png|The Cat in the Hat Cataphrax.png|Cataphrax Catbus.jpg|Catbus Cathedral Head.png|Cathedral Head Catherine Glass.png|Catherine Glass Catherine Schade Woged.png|Catherine Schade Cecil Woged.png|Cecil Cecil L'Ively.png|Cecil L'Ively Cecilia (Being Human).png|Cecilia Celeborn.png|Celeborn Celia.png|Celia Centorrior.png|Centorrior Cerberus (CCS).png|Cerberus Cessily Kincaid.png|Cessily Kincaid Chad Spencer.png|Chad Spencer Chamberlain.png|Chamberlain Chance Dragonoid.png|Chance Dragonoid Chaos2.png|Chaos Charlene Penn.png|Charlene Penn Charles Burlingame.png|Charles Burlingame Charles Deveaux.png|Charles Deveaux Charles Gunn.png|Charles Gunn Charles Mane.png|Charles Mane Charles Riken Woged.png|Charles Riken Charles Xavier (Amalgam Comics).png|Charles Xavier Charles Xavier Patrick Stewart.png|Charles Xavier Charlie Watkins.png|Charlie Watkins Charlotte (Being Human).png|Charlotte Charlotte Woged.png|Charlotte Charlotte (Henry Danger).png|Charlotte Charlotte (The Vampire Diaries).png|Charlotte Chase.png|Chase Chastity Raines.png|Chastity Raines Chato Santana DC Cinematic Universe.png|Chato Santana Chef Pepper Jack.png|Chef Pepper Jack Chen Lu.png|Chen Lu CheshireCat-Tenniel.png|Cheshire Cat Cheshire Cat American.png|Cheshire Cat Chester (Thundermans).png|Chester Chester Avery.png|Chester Avery Chester Banton.png|Chester Banton Chester Johnson.png|Chester Johnson Chica the Chick.png|Chica Chicanery Night.png|Chicanery Night Chief.png|Chief Chill.png|Chill Chip Woged.png|Chip Chise,_The_Ultimate_Weapon.jpg|Chise Chloe Bennett.png|Chloe Bennett Chloe Sullivan Smallville.png|Chloe Sullivan Chloe Thunderman.png|Chloe Thunderman Chompy Mage New.png|Chompy Mage Chop Chop (Skylanders).png|Chop Chop Chopper (Skylander).png|Chopper Chopscotch Artwork.png|Chopscotch Chris Bradford.png|Chris Bradford Chris Bradley.png|Chris Bradley Chrissy Parker Smallville.png|Chrissy Parker Christa Stammers.png|Christa Stammers Christi Kane Woged.png|Christi Kane Christopher Nord.png|Christopher Nord Chromopod.png|Chromopod Chun-Woo_Han.jpg|Chun-Woo Han Chupa.png|Chupa Ciara O'Breen.png|Ciara O'Breen Cindy Collins.png|Cindy Collins Cindy Turner.png|Cindy Turner Circe Gen Rex.png|Circe Círdan.png|Círdan Claire Bennet.png|Claire Bennet Clancy Ben 10.png|Clancy Clara Griffin.png|Clara Griffin Clarice Ferguson.png|Clarice Ferguson Clark (Being Human).png|Clark Clark Kent (Amalgam Comics).png|Clark Kent Claude (Alphas).png|Claude Claude Rains.png|Claude Rains Claw Shredder.png|Claw Shredder Clay Pittman Woged.png|Clay Pittman Cleo Sertori.png|Cleo Sertori Clerk.png|Clerk Clifford Zmeck Brave and the Bold.png|Clifford Zmeck Clint Vickers Woged.png|Clint Vickers Clio.png|Clio Clive Dylan.png|Clive Dylan Cloaker.png|Cloaker CloudArt.png|Cloud Strife Clyde Bruckman Files.png|Clyde Bruckman Clyde Mardon Flash.png|Clyde Mardon Co Tanker.png|Co Tanker Cobra Cadabra.png|Cobra Cadabra Cold Man.png|Cold Man Cold Woman.png|Cold Woman ColeIF2.jpg|Cole MacGrath Cole Pritchard Woged.png|Cole Pritchard Colonel_Mustard.png|Colonel Mustard Commandix Dragonoid.png|Commandix Dragonoid Connor McLean.png|Connor McLean Connor Shepard.png|Connor Shepard Contestir.png|Contestir CookieMonster.jpg|The Cookie Monster Cooper (Being Human).png|Cooper Cooper Daniels Ben 10.png|Cooper Daniels Cora Hale.png|Cora Hale Coral Young Justice.png|Coral Coredegon.png|Coredegon Coredem.png|Coredem Corey (Teen Wolf).png|Corey Corma Limbs.png|Corma Limbs Cornelia.png|Cornelia Cornelius.png|Cornelius Cornell Scipio.png|Cornell Scipio Corporal Rhys.png|Corporal Rhys Corpse Conjurer.png|Corpse Conjurer Cosmic Ingram.png|Cosmic Ingram Cotton Candy Glob.png|Cotton Candy Glob Count Dooku.png|Count Dooku Count Down.png|Count Down CountDracula.png|Count Dracula CountOrlok.png|Count Orlok CountRockula.jpg|Count Rockula Countdown.png|Countdown Courtney Whitmore Smallville.png|Courtney Whitmore CousinItt.jpg|Cousin Itt Crane.png|Crane Crash-Bandicoot 319089-L.jpg|Crash Bandicoot CreamTheRabbit.png|Cream Crease.png|Crease Creed Quinn.png|Creed Quinn Cretaceous (Ice Age).jpg|Cretaceous Cricket Gen Rex.png|Cricket Croco.png|Croco Cronie Troll.png|Cronie Troll Cross Dragonoid.png|Cross Dragonoid Crowley.png|Crowley Crusher.png|Crusher Crysta.jpg|Crysta Crystal Frost Young Justice.png|Crystal Frost Culex.png|Culex Curlytwirly.jpg|Curly Twirly Curtis Connors (Amalgam Comics).png|Curt Connors Dr. Curt Connors.png|Curt Connors Curtis Knox Smallville.png|Curtis Knox Cyborg Helios.png|Cyborg Helios Cycloid.png|Cycloid Cyclops Demon.png|Cyclops Demon Cynder.png|Cynder Cyrus Gold Arrow.png|Cyrus Gold Cyrus Krupp Smallville.png|Cyrus Krupp Czar Dragon.png|Czar Dragon D D. L. Hawkins.png|D. L. Hawkins Dadoomerang.png|Dadoomerang Dagger Odos.png|Dagger Odos Daimon Hellstrom.png|Daimon Hellstrom Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri.png|Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri Daisy Johnson Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Daisy Johnson Dale Smither.png|Dale Smither Dallas Cruz Woged.png|Dallas Cruz Damien Woged.png|Damien Damien Barso Woged.png|Damien Barso Dampé OoT3D.png|Dampé Dane.png|Dane Danette Reilly.png|Danette Reilly Danica Talos.png|Danica Talos Daniel Brickwell.png|Daniel Brickwell Daniel Kim Smallville.png|Daniel Kim Daniel Troyer Woged.png|Daniel Troyer Danielle Fenton.png|Danielle Fenton Danielle Rosen.png|Danielle Rosen Danny Angeli.png|Danny Angeli Danny Bradley.png|Danny Bradley Danny Pine.png|Danny Pine Dante (iZombie).png|Dante Danton Black Flash.png|Danton Black Daphne Millbrook.png|Daphne Millbrook Daphne Powell.png|Daphne Powell InvisibleMan-DarienFawkes.jpg|Darien Fawkes Darin Peter Oswald.png|Darin Peter Oswald Dark Beaver.png|Dark Beaver Dark Materia Zevo 3.png|Dark Materia Darkbeast.png|Darkbeast Darrin Wilson.png|Darrin Wilson Dave Beaver.png|Dave Beaver David A. Angar MCU.png|David Angar TheIncredibleHulk.jpg|David Banner DavidBanner-Hulk2003.jpg|David Banner David Esquibel Woged.png|David Esquibel Dawn Stiles Smallville.png|Dawn Stiles De Groot.png|De Groot Deacon Frost.png|Deacon Frost Deagol.png|Deagol Dealer Head Demon.png|Dealer Head Demon Dean Winchester.png|Dean Winchester Dean's Crossroad Demon.png|Dean's Crossroad Demon Death-Bill&Ted'sBogusJourney.jpg|Death Death (Supernatural).png|Death Deathborg.png|Deathborg Deborah and Donald Ritter.png|Deborah and Donald Ritter Deborah Walker.png|Deborah Walker DeEtta Calvert Woged.png|DeEtta Calvert Deezall Bakugan.png|Deezall Deja Vu.png|Deja Vu Dekar.png|Dekar Dekka Talent.png|Dekka Talent Delmar (Grimm).png|Delmar Delores Pittman Woged.png|Delores Pittman Delta Dragonoid.png|Delta Dragonoid Demetri.png|Demetri Demon (Get It Done).png|Demon Derek Hale.png|Derek Hale Desert Wolf.png|Desert Wolf Desiree Atkins Smallville.png|Desiree Atkins Desmond.png|Desmond Desmond Pitt.png|Desmond Pitt Destroy Munikis.png|Destroy Munikis Deucalion.png|Deucalion Devastation Young Justice.png|Devastation Dewi Jenkins.png|Dewi Jenkins Dharak.png|Dharak Dharaknoid.png|Dharaknoid Diablo Archive.jpg|Diablo Diamond Took.png|Diamond Took Diana (Amalgam Comics).png|Diana Diana Movie.png|Diana Diana Ladris.png|Diana Ladris Diana Schade-Renard Woged.png|Diana Schade-Renard Diane Gen Rex.png|Diane Diane Rabe Woged.png|Diane Rabe Diego Hoyos Woged.png|Diego Hoyos Dieter Reinhardt.png|Dieter Reinhardt Dimitri Skontos Woged.png|Dimitri Skontos Dinah Barton.png|Dinah Barton Dinah Lance Smallville.png|Dinah Lance Dínendal.png|Dínendal Dino-Rang.png|Dino-Rang Dio Sivac.png|Dio Sivac Dire Beaver.png|Dire Beaver Director.png|Director Dirk Anger.png|Dirk Anger Dive Fujoe.png|Dive Fujoe Dive-Clops.png|Dive-Clops Dodo.png|Dodo Doksen Aggressive.gif|Doksen McNeil Dolph Woged.png|Dolph Dominic Woged.png|Dominic Dominikos Petrakis.png|Dominikos Petrakis Domino.png|Domino Domo-kun2.jpg|Domo-kun Don Anker Woged.png|Don Anker Don Eberhard.png|Don Eberhard Don Nidaria Woged.png|Don Nidaria Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Donnie Gill Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Donald Gill Donald Jones Woged.png|Donald Jones Donald Pfaster.png|Donald Pfaster Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Live Action).png|Donatello Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Donna O'Hara Woged.png|Donna O'Hara Donovan Donati.png|Donovan Donati Doom Stone.png|Doom Stone Doomsday.png|Doomsday SquirrelGirl.jpg|Doreen Green Dori.png|Dori Double Trouble.png|Double Trouble Doug Shellow Woged.png|Doug Shellow Douglas (Being Human).png|Douglas Doumechtra.png|Doumechtra Doyle Baske.png|Doyle Baske Dr. Colosso.png|Dr. Colosso Dr. Higgins Woged.png|Dr. Higgins Drkilljoysuffering.jpg|Dr. Killjoy Dr. Krankcase (Sensei).png|Dr. Krankcase Dr. Levine Woged.png|Dr. Levine DrMabuse.jpg|Dr. Mabuse Dr. Nicholson Woged.png|Dr. Nicholson Dragon Queen.png|Dragon Queen Dragon Zombie (BoF3).gif|Dragon Zombie Dragona.png|Dragona Dragonoid.png|Dragonoid Dragonoid Destroyer.png|Dragonoid Destroyer Drake Holloway.png|Drake Holloway Drake Merwin Jr..png|Drake Merwin Jr. Dread Beaver.png|Dread Beaver Dreadeon.png|Dreadeon Dream Crystal.png|Dream Crystal Dream Sheep.png|Dream Sheep Dreamcatcher.png|Dreamcatcher Drill Sergeant.png|Drill Sergeant Drobot.png|Drobot Droop.jpg|Droop Druman.png|Druman Dual Elfin.png|Dual Elfin Dual Elfin Revolution.png|Dual Elfin Revolution Dual Hydranoid.png|Dual Hydranoid Dukandra.png|Dukandra Duke (Sanctuary).png|Duke Kragh.png|Dulgan Duncan Allenmeyer Smallville.png|Duncan Allenmeyer Duncan Fargo Woged.png|Duncan Fargo Duncan Johnson.png|Duncan Johnson Dune Bug.png|Dune Bug Balrog LOTR.jpg|Durin's Bane Dwalin.png|Dwalin Dwight Eleazar Woged.png|Dwight Eleazar Komiks-Dyesebel1953-650.png|Dyesebel Dylan (Being Human).png|Dylan Dylan West.png|Dylan West E E.V.O. Guard.png|E.V.O. Guard EVO Performer.png|E.V.O. Performer E-123Omega.png|E-123 Omega Earl Jenkins Smallville.png|Earl Jenkins EarlSinclair.jpg|Earl Sinclair Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah Echo.png|Echo Echo DeMille.png|Echo DeMille Eddie Van Blundht Files.png|Eddie Van Blundht Edgar.png|Edgar Edgar Waltz Woged.png|Edgar Waltz Edgar Wyndham.png|Edgar Wyndham Edmund Peacock Files.png|Edmund Peacock Eduardo Dorado Jr. Young Justice.png|Eduardo Dorado Jr. Eddie Brock.png|Edward Brock Jr. Edward Cullen.png|Edward Cullen Edward Meyers.png|Edward Meyers EegaBeeva.jpg|Eega Beeva Eir.png|Eir ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Eleanor Bishop.png|Eleanor Bishop Eleanor Webb.png|Eleanor Webb Eleazar.png|Eleazar Elena Gilbert.png|Elena Gilbert Elena Rodriguez.png|Elena Rodriguez Elfin.png|Elfin Eli.png|Eli Eli (Supernatural).png|Eli Eli Aquino.png|Eli Aquino Eli Damaskinos.png|Eli Damaskinos Eli Kemper Woged.png|Eli Kemper Elico.png|Elico Eliza Baske.png|Eliza Baske Eliza Harmon.png|Eliza Harmon Elizabeth Braddock Olivia Munn.png|Elizabeth Braddock Im18-1-.jpg|Elizabeth Greene Elizabeth Lascelles Woged.png|Elizabeth Lascelles Ellie Martin Zevo 3.png|Ellie Martin Ellie Phimister.png|Ellie Phimister Pinhead.png|Elliot Spencer Elliot Spinella Woged.png|Elliot Spinella Elliott (Grimm).png|Elliott Elly Mahario Woged.png|Elly Mahario Elrond.png|Elrond Queen Elsa.png|Elsa Elsa Bloodstone.png|Elsa Bloodstone GhoulSchool-ElsaFrankenteen.jpg|Elsa Frankenteen Elvin Haliday.png|Elvin Haliday Ember McLain.png|Ember McLain Embry Call.png|Embry Call Emerald Empress.png|Emerald Empress Emil Blonsky The Incredible Hulk.png|Emil Blonsky Emil LaSalle.png|Emil LaSalle Emil Parsons.png|Emil Parsons Emily Troyer Woged.png|Emily Troyer Emma (Supernatural).png|Emma Emma Correia.png|Emma Correia Emma Frost.png|Emma Frost Emma Graynor.png|Emma Graynor Emma Hargreaves.png|Emma Hargreaves 10thMuse-EmmaSonnet.jpg|Emma Sonnet Emmett Cullen.png|Emmett Cullen Emperor Han.png|Emperor Han Emrys (Being Human).png|Emrys En Glide.png|En Glide Engelram.png|Engelram Ennis (Teen Wolf).png|Ennis Enigma (Skylanders).png|Enigma Enigmo.png|Enigmo Eobard Thawne Flash.png|Eobard Thawne Ephram Geiger Woged.png|Ephram Geiger Equilibrius.png|Equilibrius Eren Jaeger Concept.png|Eren Jaeger Erestor.png|Erestor Eric Brooks Live Action.png|Eric Brooks Eric Gitter.png|Eric Gitter Eric Latreaux.png|Eric Latreaux Heap-EricVonEmmelman.jpg|Eric von Emmelman Eric Williams.png|Eric Williams Erica Reyes.png|Erica Reyes Erik-PhantomoftheOpera.jpg|Erik Erik Magnus.png|Erik Magnus Erika Myers.png|Erika Myers Erin Shephard.png|Erin Shephard Ernesto Morez.png|Ernesto Morez Eruptor (Lava Lance).png|Eruptor Esdeath.jpg|Esdeath Esme Cullen.png|Esme Cullen Ethan (Teen Wolf).png|Ethan Eterno.png|Eterno Ethel_Bay_Mertz.png|Ethel Bay Mertz Euan McMillan.png|Euan McMillan Grandmama-TheAddamsFamily.png|Eudora Addams Jeep.jpg|Eugene the Jeep Eugene Thompson.png|Eugene Thompson Eugene Victor Tooms Files.png|Eugene Victor Tooms Eva Greer Smallville.png|Eva Greer Evan Davis.png|Evan Davis Evan Gallagher Smallville.png|Evan Gallagher Eve (Supernatural).png|Eve Eve Sands.png|Eve Sands Evelyn Kickbutt.png|Evelyn Kickbutt Evolved Razenoid.png|Evolved Razenoid Evony Marquise.png|Evony Marquise Evra Von.png|Evra Von Eye-Brawl.png|Eye-Brawl Exedra.png|Exedra F Falcor.jpg|Falcor Fallon.png|Fallon Famulus.png|Famulus Fandral.png|Fandral FangsTheVampire.jpg|Fangs Fantastic Lad.png|Fantastic Lad Farley Kolt Woged.png|Farley Kolt Farmer Maggot.png|Farmer Maggot Farooq Gibran Flash.png|Farooq Gibran Faser Titan.png|Faser Titan Fate Averruncus.jpg|Fate Averruncus Father Eickholt Woged.png|Father Eickholt Father Hennessy.png|Father Hennessy Father Jose Gen Rex.png|Father Jose TheFaun.jpg|Faun Fedder.png|Fedder Federico Gen Rex.png|Federico Felix (Twilight).png|Felix Felix Dietrich Woged.png|Felix Dietrich Felix Faust Brave and the Bold.png|Felix Faust Fereveldir.png|Fereveldir Fergus.png|Fergus Fiesta.png|Fiesta FifiForgetmenot.jpg|Fifi Forget-Me-Not Figwit.png|Figwit Fili.png|Fili Fimbul.png|Fimbul Fin Fang Flame.png|Fin Fang Flame Finn.png|Finn Fire Kraken.png|Fire Kraken Fist Bump.png|Fist Bump Fitzy Feakins Gen Rex.png|Fitzy Feakins Fixit.jpg|Fixit Flameslinger.png|Flameslinger Flare Dragaon.png|Flare Dragaon Flare Wilda.png|Flare Wilda Flarewolf Artwork.png|Flarewolf Flashwing.png|Flashwing Fling Kong.png|Fling Kong Flint-StarTrek.jpg|Flint Flint Gordon Jr..png|Flint Gordon Jr. Flip Wreck.png|Flip Wreck Floyd Baracus.png|Floyd Baracus Flubber.jpg|Flubber Flukeman.jpg|Flukeman Flytris.png|Flytris Food Fight.png|Food Fight Forrest Gates.png|Forrest Gates Foul Mouth Gen Rex.png|Foul Mouth Fourtress.png|Fourtress FranSinclair.jpg|Fran Sinclair Frances Kane (Joey King Sneak Peek).png|Frances Kane Francesca Gonzalez Woged.png|Francesca Gonzalez AMonsterInParis.jpg|Francoeur Frank Rabe Woged.png|Frank Rabe Frankenstein's Monster.png|Frankenstein's Monster Frankie Rayner.png|Frankie Rayner Frau Pech Woged.png|Frau Pech Freakazoid1.jpg|Freakazoid SpliceCreatures1.jpg|Fred and Ginger FredFredburger.png|Fred Fredburger Fredegar Bolger.png|Fredegar Bolger Fragglewump.png|Fragglewump Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Frederick Calvert Woged.png|Frederick Calvert Frederick Dukes.png|Frederick Dukes Frederick Eberhart Woged.png|Frederick Eberhart Free Ranger.png|Free Ranger Freeman Daggett.png|Freeman Daggett Freeze Blade.png|Freeze Blade Frigga.png|Frigga Fright Knight.png|Fright Knight Fright Rider.png|Fright Rider Frightwig Ben 10.png|Frightwig Frodo Baggins.png|Frodo Baggins Frost Dragon BFM.jpg|Frost Dragon Fryno.png|Fryno Fung.png|Fung Fungus Humungous.png|Fungus Humongous Funny Bone.png|Funny Bone Fury.png|Fury Fusion Dragonoid.png|Fusion Dragonoid Fu-Xi.png|Fu-Xi G Gabriel (Constantine).png|Gabriel Gabriel (Legion).png|Gabriel Gabriel (Supernatural).png|Gabriel Gabriel and Michael.png|Gabriel and Michael Gabriel Gray.png|Gabriel Gray Gabriel Martel Woged.png|Gabriel Martel Gabrielle Doe Brave and the Bold.png|Gabrielle Doe Gadreel (Supernatural).png|Gadreel Gaia Soren-Ladris.png|Gaia Soren-Ladris Gaga Horus.png|Gaga Horus Gage Petronzi.png|Gage Petronzi Galadriel (Lord of the Rings).png|Galadriel Galen.png|Galen Galtel Aggressive.gif|Galtel McNeil Galvo.png|Galvo Gamera.jpg|Gamera Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf Garrett (Twilight).png|Garrett Garris.png|Garris Garson Grunge.png|Garson Grunge Garth Young Justice.png|Garth Gary (Being Human).png|Gary Gary Bell.png|Gary Bell Gates.png|Gates Gatlocke.png|Gatlocke Gavin Trump Woged.png|Gavin Trump Gavli Anacon.png|Gavli Anacon Gavner Purl.png|Gavner Purl Gaza.png|Gaza Gearshift.png|Gearshift Geharha.jpg|Geharha Genghis Frog.png|Genghis Frog General Androvich.png|General Androvich Genesis Dragonoid.png|Genesis Dragonoid Genvieve Woged.png|Genvieve Geoff Johns Smallville.png|Geoff Johns George (Supernatural).png|George George Katsaros.png|George Katsaros George Lazure Woged.png|George Lazure George Peacock Files.png|George Peacock George Sands Jr.png|George Sands Jr. Geth.png|Geth Gezora.png|Gezora G-Ganorada.png|G-Ganorada Gharun Set Gen Rex.png|Gharun Set Ghaur.png|Ghaur Ghost Roaster.png|Ghost Roaster Ghost Shark.png|Ghost Shark Gideon (I Frankenstein).png|Gideon Gif Jinryu.png|Gif Jinryu Gigan Taures.png|Gigan Taures Gilbert (Being Human).png|Gilbert Gillman3.jpg|Gill-man Gill Grunt.png|Gill Grunt Gimli.png|Gimli Ginarrbrik.png|Ginarrbrik Giovanni Zatara Young Justice.png|Giovanni Zatara Girion.png|Girion Gitano Dragonetti.png|Gitano Dragonetti Mogwai.jpg|Gizmo Glados.png|GLaDOS Glen Meyers.png|Glen Meyers Gliderak.png|Gliderak Glóin.png|Glóin Glomm.png|Glomm Gloria Calvert.png|Gloria Calvert Gnarl.png|Gnarl Gnorm.jpg|Gnorm Go Garyu.png|Go Garyu GoblinKing-ScoobyDoo.jpg|Goblin King Goblin Scribe.png|Goblin Scribe Godzilla3.jpg|Godzilla Godzooky.jpg|Godzooky Golda.png|Golda Golden Queen.png|Golden Queen Gollum.jpg|Gollum Goon Ikarus.png|Goon Ikarus Gorbag.png|Gorbag Gordon Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Gordon Gorem.png|Gorem Gorgo.jpg|Gorgo Gorosarus.jpg|Gorosaurus Gossamer.jpg|Gossamer Gothmog.png|Gothmog Gottlob Woged.png|Gottlob Grace Choi.png|Grace Choi Graham (Being Human).png|Graham Graham Garrett Smallville.png|Graham Garrett Gran Panzer.png|Gran Panzer Granmamare.png|Granmamare Grant Emerson.png|Grant Emerson Gravity Nome.png|Gravity Nome Graydon Ostler Woged.png|Graydon Ostler Great Goblin.png|Great Goblin Great White.png|Great White GregPincus-realform.jpg|Greg Pincus Kafka-Metamorphosis-1915.jpg|Gregor Samsa Gregorek Woged.png|Gregorek Gregory Arkin Smallville.png|Gregory Arkin Gregory Magnus.png|Gregory Magnus Gren Dragaon.png|Gren Dragaon Gretchen Dennis.png|Gretchen Dennis Grey.png|Grey Griff.png|Griff Griffin (Alphas).png|Griffin Griffin (Being Human).png|Griffin InvisibleMan.jpg|Griffin Griffin O'Connor.png|Griffin O'Connor Grilla Drilla.png|Grilla Drilla Grim Creeper.png|Grim Creeper Grinch1.jpg|Grinch Grinnah.png|Grinnah Grishnakh.png|Grishnakh Grundroth.png|Grundroth Grunkin Gobsprout.png|Grunkin Gobsprout Guritz.png|Guritz Gus Burnan.png|Gus Burnan Gus Campbell Woged.png|Gus Campbell Gusto.png|Gusto Guy DuCharme.png|Guy DuCharme Guy Gardner Young Justice.png|Guy Gardner GuyMann-naturalform.jpg|Guy Mann H H.E.C.T.O.R..png|H.E.C.T.O.R. Haag.png|Haag Hachiro Otomo.png|Hachiro Otomo Hado Kaio.png|Hado Kaio Hagger Doguma.png|Hagger Doguma Hailstrum.png|Hailstrum Hal Jordan Young Justice.png|Hal Jordan Hal Yorke.png|Hal Yorke Haldir.png|Haldir HamishRhuGlamis-LostInSpace.jpg|Hamish Rhu Glamis Hammer Cannon.png|Hammer Cannon Hammer Gorem Bakugan.png|Hammer Gorem Hanna.png|Hanna Ant-HannahWashington.jpg|Hannah Washington Wendigo-UntilDawn.jpg|Hannah Washington Hannibal Bates Flash.png|Hannibal Bates Hannibal King.png|Hannibal King Hans and Gretta Strauss.png|Hans and Gretta Strauss Hans Roth Woged.png|Hans Roth Hap Lasser Woged.png|Hap Lasser Harmony.png|Harmony Harmony Kendall.png|Harmony Kendall Harold Johnson Woged.png|Harold Johnson Harriet (Grimm).png|Harriet Harry Osborn.png|Harry Osborn Hartley Rathaway Flash.png|Hartley Rathaway HaruhiSuzumiya.png|Haruhi Suzumiya Harvey Dent Gotham.png|Harvey Dent Hayden Romero.png|Hayden Romero Hayden Walker Woged.png|Hayden Walker Hayley Marshall-Kenner.png|Hayley Marshall-Kenner Head Rush.png|Head Rush Heavy.png|Heavy HexeLilli-Hector.jpg|Hector Hectorgon.png|Hectorgon Hedig Woged.png|Hedig Bloodrayne e vamp3.jpg|Hedrox the Infinite Heggeman.png|Heggeman Heidi (Twilight).png|Heidi Heidi McDunnah Woged.png|Heidi McDunnah Heilang.png|Heilang Heimdall.png|Heimdall Hela.png|Hela Helek.png|Helek Helen Magnus.png|Helen Magnus Helen Takahama.png|Helen Takahama Helios MK2.png|Helios MK2 Helix Dragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid Hennessey.png|Hennessey Henrietta Woged.png|Henrietta Henry (Heroes).png|Henry Henry Carver.png|Henry Carver Henry Durham.png|Henry Durham Henry Foss.png|Henry Foss Henry Hart.png|Henry Hart Henry Hewitt.png|Henry Hewitt DrJekyll-MrHyde.jpg|Henry Jekyll Henry Logan.png|Henry Logan Henry McCoy Nicholas Hoult.png|Henry McCoy Hank Thunderman.png|Henry Thunderman Hephaestus (Percy Jackson).png|Hephaestus Herbert J. Zomboni.png|Herbert J. Zomboni 179675-21496-high-evolutionary.jpg|Herbert Wyndham HermanMelville-Doug.jpg|Herman Melville Herman Nimerfro Woged.png|Herman Nimerfro Herman Stites.png|Herman Stites Hetty.png|Hetty Hex.png|Hex Hibernius Tall.png|Hibernius Tall Hiei.png|Hiei High Five.png|High Five High Volt.png|High Volt Hisako Ichiki.png|Hisako Ichiki Hogun.png|Hogun Hollow Munikis.png|Hollow Munikis Holly Clark Woged.png|Holly Clark Hong Kong EVO.png|Hong Kong E.V.O. Honorius.png|Honorius Hood Sickle (Sensei).png|Hood Sickle Hoodie.png|Hoodie Hoot Loop.png|Hoot Loop Hope Summers.png|Hope Summers Horatio Gibbs.png|Horatio Gibbs Horridian.png|Horridian Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog Hot Head (Skylanders).png|Hot Head Hotep-Ra.png|Hotep-Ra Hudson Logan.png|Hudson Logan HugoDanner.jpg|Hugo Danner HugoTheAbominableSnowman.png|Hugo Huilen.png|Huilen Hulda Woged.png|Hulda Humberto Lopez.png|Humberto Lopez Human EVO.png|Human E.V.O. Hunter Sands.png|Hunter Sands Hunter Zolomon.png|Hunter Zolomon Hurricane Woged.png|Hurricane Hutch.jpg|Hutch Hydeker.png|Hydeker Hydranoid.png|Hydranoid I Ian Cram.png|Ian Cram Ian Detweiler.png|Ian Detweiler Ian Flynn Woged.png|Ian Flynn Ian Harmon Woged.png|Ian Harmon Ian Randall Smallville.png|Ian Randall Ibis (Jupiter Ascending).png|Ibis I-Bol Gen Rex.png|I-Bol Idie Okonkwo.png|Idie Okonkwo Ignitor.png|Ignitor IkaMusume.jpg|Ika Musume Ikki Tosen.png|Ikki Tosen Ilana Myers.png|Ilana Myers Illyana Rasputin.png|Illyana Rasputina 872598-illyria 1 super.jpg|Illyria Imhotep.png|Imhotep Incubus (DC).png|Incubus Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus rex Infinity Dragonoid.png|Infinity Dragonoid Infinity Helios.png|Infinity Helios Infinity Trister.png|Infinity Trister Ingiger.png|Ingiger Ingram.png|Ingram Inias.png|Inias Inque.png|Inque InspectorGadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha Irina.png|Irina Iris.jpg|Iris Irv (Grimm).png|Irv Irwin Schwab Brave and the Bold.png|Irwin Schwab Isaac Hale.png|Isaac Hale Isaac Lahey.png|Isaac Lahey Isaac Luria.png|Isaac Luria Isaac Mendez.png|Isaac Mendez Isaac Proctor Woged.png|Isaac Proctor Isabella Turner Woged.png|Isabella Turner Isobel Flemming.png|Isobel Flemming Ivan Woged.png|Ivan Ivan Steranko (Movie).png|Ivan Steranko J Jaakor.png|Jaakor Jack.png|Jack Jack (Sanctuary).png|Jack Jack Barts.png|Jack Barts Jack Harkness.png|Jack Harkness Jack Power.png|Jack Power Jack Shepard.png|Jack Shepard Jackie (iZombie).png|Jackie Jackson Whittemore.png|Jackson Whittemore Jacob Black.png|Jacob Black Marley'sGhost-BasilRathbone.jpg|Jacob Marley Jadis.png|Jadis JaimeSommers(1976).jpg|Jaime Sommers Jake Pollen Smallville.png|Jake Pollen Jake Simmons Flash.png|Jake Simmons Jaken.jpg|Jaken Jalmer Gunderson Woged.png|Jalmer Gunderson James Barnes.png|James Barnes James Bishop.png|James Bishop GentlemanGhostJimCraddock.jpg|James Craddock James Hudson Jr.png|James Hudson Jr. James Madrox.png|James Madrox James Martin.png|James Martin James Powell Jr..png|James Powell Jr. James Powell Sr..png|James Powell Sr. James Proudstar.png|James Proudstar James Santini.png|James Santini James Watson.png|James Watson Jane Kessler.png|Jane Kessler Jane Volturi.png|Jane Janet Van Dyne.png|Janet Van Dyne WaspWoman2.jpg|Janice Starlin Janos Kovacs (After).png|Janos Kovacs Janos Quested.png|Janos Quested Japheth.png|Japheth Jared Cameron.png|Jared Cameron Jared Ellis Woged.png|Jared Ellis Jared Nomak.png|Jared Nomak Labyrinth-Jareth.jpg|Jareth Jarko Grimwood.png|Jarko Grimwood Jarold Kampfer Woged.png|Jarold Kampfer Jarrod (Before).png|Jarrod Jason (TMNT).png|Jason Jason Blood Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Blood Jason Colbert.png|Jason Colbert Jason Garrick Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Garrick Jason James Zevo 3.png|Jason James Jason Miller.png|Jason Miller Jason Rusch Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Rusch Jason Strongbow.png|Jason Strongbow Jason Todd (Amalgam Comics).png|Jason Todd Jason Wyngarde.png|Jason Wyngarde Jasper Hale.png|Jasper Hale Jawbreaker (Skylander).png|Jawbreaker Jay-Don.png|Jay-Don Jayna Smallville.png|Jayna Jean Grey Famke Janssen.png|Jean Grey Jeanne-Marie Trigger.png|Jeanne-Marie Trigger Jean-Paul Trigger.png|Jean-Paul Trigger Jed Baim Woged.png|Jed Baim Jed McNally Smallville.png|Jed McNally Jeff Weston.png|Jeff Weston Jefferson Jackson.png|Jefferson Jackson Jefferson Pierce Brave and the Bold.png|Jefferson Pierce Jeffrey's Demon.png|Jeffrey's Demon Jenn-JeSouhaite.jpg|Jenn Jenna Sommers.png|Jenna Sommers Jennifer Blake.png|Jennifer Blake JenniferCheck.jpg|Jennifer Check Jennifer Pierce.png|Jennifer Pierce Jennifer Takeda.png|Jennifer Takeda Jennifer Walters.png|Jennifer Walters Jennifer-Lynn Hayden.png|Jennifer-Lynn Hayden Jenny (Being Human).png|Jenny Jeremy Chu.png|Jeremy Chu Jeremy Crane.png|Jeremy Crane Jeremy Creek Smallville.png|Jeremy Creek Jerry Baxter Woged.png|Jerry Baxter Jesse.png|Jesse Jesse McNally.png|Jesse McNally Jesse Murphy.png|Jesse Murphy Jesse Watts Smallville.png|Jesse Watts Jessica Elkhart.png|Jessica Elkhart Jessica Reilly Woged.png|Jessica Reilly Jessica Wolff.png|Jessica Wolff Jessie Acker Woged.png|Jessie Acker Jet-Vac (Hurricane).png|Jet-Vac Jiaying.png|Jiaying Jiba Fudo.png|Jiba Fudo Jigen Dragaon (Open 01).png|Jigen Dragaon Jim McCabe (Woged).png|Jim McCabe Jimmy (Being Human).png|Jimmy Jimmy (Sanctuary).png|Jimmy Jimmy (X-Men).png|Jimmy Jing Mei.png|Jing Mei Jinx (DC Comics).png|Jinx Jocasta (Amalgam Comics).png|Jocasta Jocelyn Woged.png|Jocelyn Jocelyn (Thundermans).png|Jocelyn Jodi Melville Smallville.png|Jodi Melville Joe Eisbiber.png|Joe Joe Klaustreich.png|Joe Joe (Sanctuary).png|Joe Joe Eyeball.png|Joe Eyeball JohannKrauss.jpg|Johann Krauss Johann Schmidt.png|Johann Schmidt John Woged.png|John JohnCarter.jpg|John Carter John Coleman Woged.png|John Coleman John Corben Smallville.png|John Corben DrDolittle.jpg|John Dolittle DrDolittle1998.jpg|John Dolittle John Druitt.png|John Druitt John Henry Steel.png|John Henry Steel John Horton.png|John Horton John Katsaros.png|John Katsaros John Kreski Woged.png|John Kreski John Mitchell.png|John Mitchell John Oblinger Woged.png|John Oblinger John Trujillo.png|John Trujillo Johnny Blaze Human.png|Johnny Blaze Johnny Rodwick Woged.png|Johnny Rodwick Johnny Storm 2015.png|Johnny Storm Jon Osterman.png|Jon Osterman Jon Talbain.gif|Jon Talbain Jonah Riken Woged.png|Jonah Riken Jonas Englin.png|Jonas Englin Jonathan Holloway Woged.png|Jonathan Holloway Jonathan McFee.png|Jonathan McFee FunkyPhantom.jpg|Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore Jonathon Wilde Woged.png|Jonathon Wilde Jonothon Hex.png|Jonothon Hex Jonothon Starsmore.png|Jonothon Starsmore Jordan Parrish.png|Jordan Parrish Joseph Montelone.png|Joseph Montelone Joseph Wade.png|Joseph Wade Josh Davis.png|Josh Davis Josh Diaz.png|Josh Diaz JoshLang-TheSixMillionDollarMan.jpg|Josh Lang Josh Levinson.png|Josh Levinson Joshua (Supernatural).png|Joshua Joshua Hall Woged.png|Joshua Hall Joshua Summers.png|Joshua Summers JP Woged.png|JP Jubilation Lee (Amalgam Comics).png|Jubilation Lee Jubilation Lee Lana Condor.png|Jubilation Lee Julia (Being Human).png|Julia Julian (The Vampire Diaries).png|Julian Julian Duval.png|Julian Duval Julien Dupont.png|Julien Dupont Juliette Silverton Woged.png|Juliette Silverton June Moone.png|June Moone Jungle Cat Gen Rex.png|Jungle Cat K Kabuto.png|Kabuto Yakushi Kachia Gell.png|Kachia Gell Kain (Defiance) fankit.jpg|Kain Kaine.png|Kaine Kaito Nakamura.png|Kaito Nakamura Kal Lukan.png|Kal Lukan Kalameet.png|Kalameet Kali (Teen Wolf).png|Kali Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras Kamoebas.png|Kamoebas Kanaan.png|Kanaan Kane.png|Kane Kantique.png|Kantique Karen Jennings.png|Karen Jennings Karkas.png|Karkas Karl Herman Woged.png|Karl Herman Karl Lykos.png|Karl Lykos Kassen Aggressive.gif|Kassen McNeil Kat (Alphas).png|Kat Katerina Petrova.png|Katerina Petrova Katherine Argent.png|Katherine Argent Katherine Nidaria Woged.png|Katherine Nidaria Katherine Sandsmark.png|Katherine Sandsmark Kathleen (Being Human).png|Kathleen Katrina (Twilight).png|Katrina Katrina Chavez Woged.png|Katrina Chavez Kearson DeWitt.png|Kearson DeWitt Kebi.png|Kebi Keely (Thundermans).png|Keely Keeper of the Name.png|Keeper of the Name Keith Harrow Woged.png|Keith Harrow Kelly Burkhardt.png|Kelly Burkhardt Kelvin Mao.png|Kelvin Mao Ken (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).png|Ken Ken Woged.png|Ken Ken Mack.png|Ken Mack Ken Panzer.png|Ken Panzer Kendall Logan.png|Kendall Logan Kenny Fisher.png|Kenny Fisher Keyhole.png|Keyhole Keziah.png|Keziah Khamul.png|Khamûl KhanNoonienSingh.jpg|Khan Noonien Singh Khan Noonien Singh (Alternate).png|Khan Noonien Singh Khloe Sedgwick Woged.png|Khloe Sedgwick Kieran O'Connell.png|Kieran O'Connell Kilan Leoness.png|Kilan Leoness Kili.png|Kili Killer Volca.png|Killer Volca Kimberley (The Vampire Diaries).png|Kimberley Kimi Milard.png|Kimi Milard Kincaid (Teen Wolf).png|Kincaid King Caesar.png|King Caesar GhostOfKingHamlet.jpg|King Hamlet King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong Kira Yukimura.png|Kira Yukimura Kirk Firebaugh Woged.png|Kirk Firebaugh Kirk Langstrom.png|Kirk Langstrom Kirk Sallis.png|Kirk Sallis Kirk's Brother Woged.png|Kirk's Brother Kiza Apini.png|Kiza Apini Knight Light.png|Knight Light Knight Mare.png|Knight Mare Knight Percival.png|Knight Percival Knuckles Gen Rex.png|Knuckles KnucklesTheEchidna.png|Knuckles Knute Gunderson Woged.png|Knute Gunderson Koba.png|Koba Kodiak Noatak.png|Kodiak Noatak Kodokor.png|Kodokor Kole.png|Kole Konstantin Brinkerhoff Woged.png|Konstantin Brinkerhoff Koosalagoopagoop Size.png|Koosalagoopagoop Koppa Kudaku.png|Koppa Kudaku Kra.png|Kra Kragh.png|Kragh Krakoa.png|Krakoa Krakenoid.png|Krakenoid Krakix.png|Krakix Krampus.jpg|Krampus Krista Starr.png|Krista Starr Krisztian Ajandok Woged.png|Krisztian Ajandok Kro.png|Kro Kronos (Percy Jackson).png|Kronos Krowll.png|Krowll Krull.png|Krull Krypt King.png|Krypt King Kryptos.png|Kryptos Krystal Fletcher Woged.png|Krystal Fletcher Kuan-Yin Xorn.png|Kuan-Yin Xorn 3ec408a9.jpg|Kuchisake-onna Kumboh.png|Kumboh Kumonga_Godzilla_Final_Wars.jpg|Kumonga Kurt Ryder.png|Kurt Ryder Kurt Wagner.png|Kurt Wagner Kyla Willowbrook.png|Kyla Willowbrook Kyle Dokic.png|Kyle Dokic Kyle Gibney.png|Kyle Gibney KyleGilligan.jpg|Kyle Gilligan Kyle Walker Woged.png|Kyle Walker Kyzerra Os.png|Kyzerra Os L LadyOfTheLake.jpg|Lady of the Lake Poludnitsa-KonstantinVasilyev.jpg|Lady Midday Lagos.png|Lagos Lance Calvin Woged.png|Lance Calvin Lance Vale.png|Lance Vale AbeSapien.jpg|Langdon Caul Lani Tomas Woged.png|Lani Tomas Lani Ubanu.png|Lani Ubanu Larry Chrysler.png|Larry Chrysler Larry Mackenzie.png|Larry Mackenzie LarryTalbot-Wolfman.jpg|Larry Talbot Lars Lion.png|Lars Lion Larten Crepsley.png|Larten Crepsley Lashow Falco.png|Lashow Falco Lasovic.png|Lasovic Laszlo Kurlon Woged.png|Laszlo Kurlon Laufey.png|Laufey Laura S.png|Laura S. Lauren Drake.png|Lauren Drake Laurent.png|Laurent Layla Williams.png|Layla Williams Leader (Being Human).png|Leader Leah Clearwater.png|Leah Clearwater Leash.png|Leash Leatherhead.png|Leatherhead Lectron.png|Lectron Lee Tully.png|Lee Tully Leeta.png|Leeta Legolas.png|Legolas Leia Organa (Old).png|Leia Organa Leo.png|Leo Leo Taymor.png|Leo Taymor Leo Wyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt Leonard (Thundermans).png|Leonard Leonardo (Live Action).png|Leonardo Leonid.png|Leonid Leonidas.png|Leonidas Leonore.png|Leonore Let's Gao.png|Let's Gao Levi (I Frankenstein).png|Levi Lewis Hammond.png|Lewis Hammond LiH'senChang.jpg|Li H'sen Chang Lia Shaman.png|Lia Shaman Liam (Sanctuary).png|Liam Liam (Twilight).png|Liam Liam McLean.png|Liam McLean Lieutenant Suzuki.png|Lieutenant Suzuki Lighthammer.png|Lighthammer Lightning Rod.png|Lightning Rod Lila Cheney.png|Lila Cheney Lilith (30 Days of Night).png|Lilith Lilith (Supernatural).png|Lilith Lilli-Rosenkreuzstilette.jpg|Lilli Lillian (Sanctuary).png|Lillian LillyTheWitch.jpg|Lilly Lily (Being Human).png|Lily Limbo.png|Limbo Lim-Dûl.jpg|Lim-Dûl Linda (Being Human).png|Linda Lindir.png|Lindir Lindsey (Being Human).png|Lindsey Linehalt.png|Linehalt Linor.png|Linor Linton Midnite.png|Linton Midnite Lisa Monkton.png|Lisa Monkton Living Lightning Lad.png|Living Lightning Lad Living Lightning Lass.png|Living Lightning Lass Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.png|Lobelia Sackville-Baggins Lob-Star.png|Lob-Star Logan Wayne.png|Logan Wayne Loki Laufeyson.png|Loki Laufeyson Lorraine Reilly.png|Lorraine Reilly Louie-Bloo Raspberry.png|Louie-Bloo Raspberry Louis (Being Human).png|Louis Lowell Tracey.png|Lowell Tracey LuauLePunch.jpg|Luau LePunch Luca.png|Luca Lucas (Being Human).png|Lucas Lucas Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop Lucas Winnick.png|Lucas Winnick Lucian.png|Lucian Lucian (Underworld).png|Lucian Lucio.png|Lucio Lucius.png|Lucius Lucius Richmond.png|Lucius Richmond Lucy (Supernatural).png|Lucy LucyWestenra.jpg|Lucy Westenra Lugdush.png|Lugdush Luke (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).png|Luke Luke Castellan.png|Luke Castellan Luke Skywalker (Old).png|Luke Skywalker 20140510_140717.jpg|Lulu Lemon Lumagrowl.png|Lumagrowl Lupa.png|Lupa Lurch.jpg|Lurch Lurtz.png|Lurtz Luta.png|Luta Luther (Supernatural).png|Luther Luther Garland.png|Luther Garland Lydia (Supernatural).png|Lydia Lyle Gorch.png|Lyle Gorch Lynn St. Croix.png|Lynn St. Croix Lythirus.png|Lythirus M Mace Windu.png|Mace Windu Machida.png|Machida Mad Hatter American.png|Mad Hatter Madame Truska.png|Madame Truska Made Lastboss.png|Made Lastboss Madeline (Supernatural).png|Madeline Madeline Berry.png|Madeline Berry Madeline Lawrence.png|Madeline Lawrence Splash.png|Madison Madison (Supernatural).png|Madison Maelstrom (Marvel Comics).png|Maelstrom Mag.png|Mag Maggie (Twilight).png|Maggie Maggie Vogel.png|Maggie Vogel Magma Wilda.png|Magma Wilda Magna Charge.png|Magna Charge MagnusGreel.jpg|Magnus Greel Major Lilywhite.png|Major Lilywhite Malachi.png|Malachi Malcolm Dawkins.png|Malcolm Dawkins Malekith.png|Malekith Malidictes.png|Malidictes Blacula.jpg|Mamuwalde Manda2004.jpg|Manda Mandibor.png|Mandibor Mandy McBooger.png|Mandy McBooger Marcelus.png|Marcelus Marco (Being Human).png|Marco Marcus (Twilight).png|Marcus Marcus Corvinus.png|Marcus Corvinus Marcus Damnian.png|Marcus Damnian Mari McCabe Brave and the Bold.png|Mari McCabe Marcy Khan.png|Marcy Khan Marina-TheLittleMermaid.jpg|Marina MarineTheRaccoon.png|Marine MarinetteDupainCheng.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng Marius St. Croix.png|Marius St. Croix Mark Holloway.png|Mark Holloway Mark Mardon Flash.png|Mark Mardon Marnassier.png|Marnassier Martha the Mermaid.png|Martha Martin Davis.png|Martin Davis Mary (Mutant Deviant Hybrid).png|Mary Mary (Twilight).png|Mary Mary Pierson.png|Mary Pierson Mary Winchester.png|Mary Winchester Mary Worthington.png|Mary Worthington FalseMaria-1927.gif|Maschinenmensch Master Ingram.png|Master Ingram Mathayus.png|Mathayus Matthew Hagen Young Justice.png|Matthew Hagen Matt Bolton.png|Matt Bolton Matt Parkman.png|Matt Parkman Sr. Mauhur.png|Mauhúr Maurice.png|Maurice Max Eisenhardt Ian McKellen.png|Max Eisenhardt Max Miller.png|Max Miller MaxCaulfield.jpg|Maxine Caulfield Maxwell Lord.png|Maxwell Lord WarriorsOfTerra.jpg|Maya Maya Herrera.png|Maya Herrera Mayer.png|Mayer M'Baku.png|M'Baku Medusa (Percy Jackson).png|Medusa Meg Masters.png|Meg Masters Mega Brontes.png|Mega Brontes Mega Nemus.png|Mega Nemus Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus Megalon.jpg|Megalon Megan Bates.png|Megan Bates Melanie Merchant.png|Melanie Merchant Melati Kusuma.png|Melati Kusuma Melisandregot.jpg|Melisandre Mercury.png|Mercury Meriadoc Brandybuck.png|Meriadoc Brandybuck Merlin.jpg|Merlin Mesektet.png|Mesektet Meta Dragonoid.png|Meta Dragonoid Micah Sanders.png|Micah Sanders Michael (Legion).png|Michael Michael (Supernatural).png|Michael Michael Baer.png|Michael Baer Michael Maxwell Brave and the Bold.png|Michael Maxwell Michael Myers 2007.jpg|Michael Myers Michaela Thompson.png|Michaela Thompson Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Live Action).png|Michelangelo Midna02.png|Midna Mieu.jpg|Mieu Mig-El Gand.png|Mig-El Gand Miguel O'Hara.png|Miguel O'Hara Mika Laurel.png|Mika Laurel Mikhail Mxyzptlk.png|Mikhail Mxyzptlk MikiSaegusa.png|Miki Saegusa Mildred Proctor.png|Mildred Proctor MilesPrower.png|Miles Prower Milo (Being Human).png|Milo Milo.png|Milo Mini Shredder.png|Mini Shredder Minto Boffin.png|Minto Boffin Minx Elfin.png|Minx Elfin Miserak.png|Miserak Mitchell Morgan.png|Mitchell Morgan Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki MockTurtle.jpg|Mock Turtle Mohinder Suresh.png|Mohinder Suresh Moira Sullivan.png|Moira Sullivan Mole Monster.png|Mole Monster MollyGoldman.jpg|Molly Goldman Molly Griggs.png|Molly Griggs Molly Hayes.png|Molly Hayes Molly McNamara.png|Molly McNamara Moloch.png|Moloch MonkeyD.Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy Monroe.png|Monroe Monsieur Mallah Young Justice.png|Monsieur Mallah Moomintroll.jpg|Moomintroll Moosh.png|Moosh Mopatop.jpg|Mopatop Morda.png|Morda Mor'du Stand.jpg|Mor'du MorganLeFay.jpg|Morgan le Fay Morgana (Little Mermaid).jpg|Morgana MorticiaAddams.jpg|Morticia Addams Mortimer Toynbee Evan Jonigkeit.png|Mortimer Toynbee Mothra.jpg|Mothra Image-1430352008.jpg|Mothra Leo Curlytwirly.jpg|Mr. Curly Twirly Mr. Jones.png|Mr. Jones Mucinex Mucus New.jpg|Mr. Mucus MrSin.jpg|Mr. Sin Mr. Snow.png|Mr. Snow Mr. Vili.png|Mr. Vili Mrs. Bracegirdle.png|Mrs. Bracegirdle Mûmakil Mahûd.png|Mûmakil Mahûd Murgash.png|Murgash Muriel.png|Muriel Murlough.png|Murlough Musa.png|Musa Mutabrid.png|Mutabrid Mutant Elfin.png|Mutant Elfin My Pet Monster.jpg|My Pet Monster Mystic Elico.png|Mystic Elico Mysticat Artwork.png|Mysticat N Naberius.png|Naberius Nado.png|Nado Naga Daja.png|Naga Daja Nahagliiv.png|Nahagliiv Nahdrah Prince.png|Nahdrah Prince Nahuel.png|Nahuel NancyArcher.jpg|Nancy Archer Nanna.png|Nanna Naomi.png|Naomi Napaeae.png|Napaeae Narra.png|Narra Narzug.png|Narzug Natasha Miles.png|Natasha Miles Nate Nagina.png|Nate Nagina Nathan Chase.png|Nathan Chase Necile.jpg|Necile NeilTheGiantBluePlatypus.jpg|Neil the Giant Blue Platypus Neo Dragonoid.png|Neo Dragonoid Nemo.png|Nemo Nesh.png|Nesh Loch Ness Terror.png|Nessie NeverBeast.jpg|NeverBeast Newsreader (Being Human).png|Newsreader Nicholas Kovak.png|Nicholas Kovak Nicholls.png|Nicholls Nick Cutler.png|Nick Cutler Nick Gant.png|Nick Gant Nick Straley (Demon).png|Nick Straley Nick Walker.png|Nick Walker Nigel Griffin.png|Nigel Griffin Vampire Skylanders.png|Night Shift Niki Sanders.png|Niki Sanders Nikola Tesla (Sanctuary).png|Nikola Tesla Niles Cable.png|Niles Cable Niles Dayspring.png|Niles Dayspring Nils Styger.png|Nils Styger Nimrel.jpg|Nimrel Nina Pickering.png|Nina Pickering Nina Theroux.png|Nina Theroux Ninjini.png|Ninjini Nino Daishow (Open 01).png|Nino Daishow Nithael.png|Nithael Noah Black.png|Noah Black NoFace Gen Rex.png|NoFace Nora Levinson.png|Nora Levinson Nori.png|Nori Noriko Ashida.png|Noriko Ashida Norman Osborn.png|Norman Osborn Nova.png|Nova Nuada Silverlance.png|Nuada Silverlance Nuidis Vulko.png|Nuidis Vulko Nyssa Damaskinos.png|Nyssa Damaskinos O Obelix.png|Obelix Oberus.png|Oberus Obi-Wan Kenobi (Old).png|Obi-Wan Kenobi Octaman.jpg|Octaman Octobriana.jpg|Octobriana Odin (Supernatural).png|Odin Odin Borson.png|Odin Borson OdjinArtwork.png|Odjn Odo Proudfoot.png|Odo Proudfoot OgonBat.jpg|Ōgon Bat Ogon Houoh.png|Ogon Houoh Ogre Leoness.png|Ogre Leonidas Oin.png|Óin Oliver Braithwaite.png|Oliver Braithwaite Oliver Fitzwilliam Pryor.png|Oliver Fitzwilliam Pryor Oliver Queen.png|Oliver Queen Olivia Moore.png|Olivia Moore Omega Leonidas.png|Omega Leonidas One Gen Rex.png|One Onryuji.png|Onryuji Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught Oolong-DragonBall.png|Oolong Ophir.png|Ophir Orbeum.png|Orbeum Orbit Helios.png|Orbit Helios Oren.png|Oren Ori.png|Ori Orm.jpg|Orm Oroku Saki.png|Oroku Saki Ororo.png|Ororo Ororo Munroe Halle Berry.png|Ororo Munroe Os Press.png|Os Press OscarTheGrouch.jpg|Oscar the Grouch OtherMother.png|Other Mother Otmin.png|Otmin Otto Von Furth.png|Otto Von Furth P Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie Paci-Fire.png|Paci-Fire Pack Leader.png|Pack Leader Pai Mei.png|Pai Mei Paige Guthrie (Amalgam Comics).png|Paige Guthrie Paige Guthrie (Marvel Comics).png|Paige Guthrie The Pale Man.jpg|Pale Man PoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley Paul (Being Human).png|Paul Paul Adams.png|Paul Adams Paul Bunyan.png|Paul Bunyan Paul Cartier.png|Paul Cartier Paul Lahote.png|Paul Lahote Yeti.VoyageToTheBottomOfTheSea.jpg|Dr. Paulsen Peaches-Rocko'sModernLife.png|Peaches Pearl (Being Human).png|Pearl Pearl (Blade).png|Pearl Pearl Zhu.png|Pearl Zhu Pelletti.png|Pelletti Pelops.png|Pelops Percival.png|Percival Periwinkle.jpg|Periwinkle Pete (Being Human).png|Pete Peter (Twilight).png|Peter Peter Parker (Tom Holland).png|Peter Parker Peter Petrelli.png|Peter Petrelli Peter Ross (Amalgam Comics).png|Peter Ross GhoulSchool-Phantasma.jpg|Phantasma Phantom Dharak.png|Phantom Dharak Phil (Heroes).png|Phil Phil Boner.png|Phil Boner Philippa Sontag.png|Philippa Sontag Phosphos.png|Phosphos Pierce.png|Pierce Pietro Allen.png|Pietro Allen Pietro Maximoff.png|Pietro Maximoff Pinky.png|Pinky Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Piotr Rasputin (Amalgam Comics).png|Piotr Rasputin Piotr Rasputin Daniel Cudmore.png|Piotr Rasputin Pit Boss Artwork.png|Pit Boss Plitheon.png|Plitheon Pop Fizz.png|Pop Fizz Pop Thorn.png|Pop Thorn Premo Vulcan.png|Premo Vulcan Preyas.png|Preyas Preyas Angelo Bakugan.png|Preyas Angelo Preyas Diablo Bakugan.png|Preyas Diablo Pride (Supernatural).png|Pride Priest.png|Priest SuperMarioBros-PrincessDaisy.jpg|Princess Daisy Prism Break.png|Prism Break Prospero-ChristopherPlummer.jpg|Prospero Puar-DragonBall.png|Puar Pulsaki.png|Pulsaki Pummel Weed.jpg|Pummel Weed Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Punk Shock.png|Punk Shock Pyro Dragonoid.png|Pyro Dragonoid Pyronica.png|Pyronica Q Quake Dragonoid.png|Quake Dragonoid Queen Ant BFM.jpg|Queen Ant Qui-Gon Jinn.png|Qui-Gon Jinn Quil Ateara V.png|Quil Ateara V Quincy McIver.png|Quincy McIver Quinn (Blade).png|Quinn R Rack.png|Rack RadagastTheBrown.jpg|Radagast Radizen.png|Radizen RadleyMadish.jpg|Radley Madish The Railway Dragon.png|Railway Dragon Rainer.png|Rainer Ramona Benson.png|Ramona Benson Ranar.png|Ranar Rancor.png|Rancor Randall (Twilight).png|Randall RandallBoggs.png|Randall Boggs Randy Klein.png|Randy Klein Ransak.png|Ransak Ransik.jpg|Ransik Raphael (Supernatural).png|Raphael Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles Live Action).png|Raphael Rapunzel-Disney.jpg|Rapunzel Raquel Ervin Young Justice.png|Raquel Ervin Rasputin the Mad Frog.png|Rasputin the Mad Frog Rattle Shake.png|Rattle Shake Raveniya Dayspring.png|Raveniya Dayspring Ray (Being Human).png|Ray Ray Bolton.png|Ray Bolton Ray Summers.png|Ray Summers Ray Sutton.png|Ray Sutton Raze (Thor).png|Raze Raze (Underworld).png|Raze Raze Darkholme.png|Raze Darkholme Razen Titan.png|Razen Titan Razenoid Bakugan.png|Razenoid Razo.png|Razo ReallyReallyBigMan.png|Really Really Big Man Rebecca (Cirque du Freak).png|Rebecca Rebecca Flynt.png|Rebecca Flynt Rebecca Jessup.png|Rebecca Jessup Reed Richards 2015.png|Reed Richards Regus.png|Regus Woren.png|Rei Rekka Hiryu.png|Rekka Hiryu Relic Keeper.jpg|Relic Keeper Rema Malik.png|Rema Malik Renesmee Cullen.png|Renesmee Cullen Reptak.png|Reptak Reptilicus.jpg|Reptilicus Rex Vulcan.png|Rex Vulcan Rey.png|Rey Richard (Heroes).png|Richard Richard Beesome.png|Richard Beesome Richard Dunn.png|Richard Dunn Richard Galvin.png|Richard Galvin Richard Grayson (Amalgam Comics).png|Richard Grayson Richard Grey Jr..png|Richard Grey Jr. Richard Hargreaves.png|Richard Hargreaves Richard Jones.png|Richard Jones Richard Lazarus.png|Richard Lazarus Richard Straley.png|Richard Straley Rina Logan.png|Rina Logan Rip Tide.png|Rip Tide Rise Dragaon.png|Rise Dragaon Rita.png|Rita Roberts.trueform.jpg|Rob Roberts Robbie Malik.png|Robbie Malik Robbie Meyers.png|Robbie Meyers Rocket.png|Rocket Rockfist Bakugan.png|Rockfist Rocky Roll.png|Rocky Roll Rod Reilly.png|Rod Reilly Rodan.jpg|Rodan Roddy Geiger.png|Roddy Geiger Roderick Rose Brave and the Bold.png|Roderick Rose Rodney (Thundermans).png|Rodney Bone Bash Roller Brawl.png|Roller Brawl RonnieStrickland.jpg|Ronnie Strickland Rosalie Hale.png|Rosalie Hale Rose Canton.png|Rose Canton Rosie Gamgee.png|Rosie Gamgee Roxtor.png|Roxtor Roy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).png|Roy Roy (Sanctuary).png|Roy Roycephus Pulsipher.png|Roycephus Pulsipher Rubanoid.png|Rubanoid Rubble Rouser.png|Rubble Rouser RubeusHagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Ruby (Supernatural).png|Ruby Ruby Moon.jpg|Ruby Moon Rudy Jones.png|Rudy Jones Rumble McSkirmish.png|Rumble McSkirmish Rush.png|Rush Ryan Gilko Stangebar.png|Ryan Gilko Ryan Kendall.png|Ryan Kendall S Sabas.png|Sabas Sabator.png|Sabator Sabine Purcell.png|Sabine Purcell Sabrewulf KI2.jpg|Sabrewulf Sadie (Being Human).png|Sadie Sai So.png|Sai So Saint Aquas.png|Saint Aquas SakuraKinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto MermaidSally-Sanctuary.jpg|Sally Sally (Supernatural).png|Sally Sally Malik.png|Sally Malik Sam Winchester.png|Sam Winchester Samandriel.png|Samandriel Samara Ghost.png|Samara Morgan Samuel Sullivan.png|Samuel Sullivan Samwise Gamgee.png|Samwise Gamgee Sandar.png|Sandar SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus Sanjar Javeed.png|Sanjar Javeed Santiago (Twilight).png|Santiago Sanzu.png|Sanzu Sanzu Hollowbos.png|Sanzu Hollowbos Bf41f21877016ccef4f8cd7846083b82.jpg|Saoirse Sarah.png|Sarah Sarah Conroy.png|Sarah Conroy Sarah Ellis.png|Sarah Ellis Sarin Hendrikson.png|Sarin Hendrikson SarumanTheWhite.jpg|Saruman Sasha (Being Human).png|Sasha Sasha (Twilight).png|Sasha Sasha Woodman.png|Sasha Woodman Saul.png|Saul Sauron.png|Sauron Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Schizo.png|Schizo Schofield.png|Schofield Schro.png|Schrodinger Scorp.png|Scorp Scott Summers Tye Sheridan.png|Scott Summers Scythian Torvil.png|Scythian Torvil Sea Slug (Bakugan).png|Sea Slug Sean Hancock.png|Sean Hancock Sebastian Kane.png|Sebastian Kane Sebastian Meyer.png|Sebastian Meyer Sechs Tavanel.png|Sechs Tavanel Seis Tavanel.png|Seis Tavanel Selena Ciscernos.png|Selena Ciscernos Senji Kiyomasa.jpg|Senji Kiyomasa Senna.png|Senna Sergei Minerva.png|Sergei Minerva Serilda.png|Serilda Set (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Set Seth (Being Human).png|Seth Brundlefly.jpg|Seth Brundle Seth Clearwater.png|Seth Clearwater Seth Nelson.png|Seth Nelson Sha Nozchi.png|Sha Nozchi ShadowTheHedgehog.png|Shadow Shadow Vulcan.png|Shadow Vulcan Shagrat (Lord of the Rings).png|Shagrat Shape Shifter.png|Shape Shifter Sharku.png|Sharku Sheev Palpatine.png|Sheev Palpatine Sheila Delacourt.png|Sheila Delacourt Shelley.png|Shelley Shellshock Sheldon.png|Shellshock Sheldon Shelob.jpg|Shelob Shen Xorn.png|Shen Xorn Shevaun Haldane.png|Shevaun Haldane Shield Leoness.png|Shield Leoness Shippu Zeku.png|Shippu Zeku Shiva Shredder.png|Shiva Shredder Shi-Woon_Battle_Scared.jpg|Shi-Woon Yi Shobijin.jpg|Shobijin Short Cut's Species.png|Short Cut Shroomboom.png|Shroomboom Shuma Gorath 001.jpg|Shuma-Gorath GhoulSchool-Sibella.jpg|Sibella Sif.png|Sif Sigrid.png|Sigrid Silent Strike.png|Silent Strike SilverTheHedgehog.png|Silver Silvermist1.PNG|Silvermist Simone Kickbutt.png|Simone Kickbutt Siobhan (Twilight).png|Siobhan Sirenoid.png|Sirenoid Skalamander Gen Rex.png|Skalamander Skullpion.jpg|Skullpion Skurge.png|Skurge Sky and Gaia Dragonoid.png|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid Skyress.png|Skyress Skytruss.png|Skytruss Slade Murdock.png|Slade Murdock Slam Bam.png|Slam Bam Sledge.png|Sledge SlenderMan.png|Slender Man Slobber Tooth.png|Slobber Tooth Slycerak.png|Slycerak Slynix.png|Slynix Smasheon Bakugan.png|Smasheon Smaug.jpg|Smaug Smolderdash.png|Smolderdash Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette Snaga.png|Snaga Snap Shot.png|Snap Shot Snare (Kameo).jpg|Snare Snowman (Blade II).png|Snowman Sonic 4.png|Sonic Sonny Baredo.png|Sonny Baredo Sophie (Sanctuary).png|Sophie Sophie Adler.png|Sophie Adler Sorbet_2009.png|Sorbet Spatterix.png|Spatterix Spike (Marvel).png|Spike Spin Dragonoid.png|Spin Dragonoid Spinel (Cardcaptor Sakura).gif|Spinel Sun Splat.png|Splat Splinter (Live Action).png|Splinter Spotlight.png|Spotlight SpottedDick.jpg|Spotted Dick Springheel Jack.jpg|Spring-Heeled Jack Sprocket.png|Sprocket Spryte-LegendOfZelda.png|Spryte Spy Rise.png|Spy Rise Spyro Skylanders.png|Spyro Spyron.png|Spyron Squid.png|Squid Squint.png|Squint TheMask.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss Stanley Nawlicki.png|Stanley Nawlicki Stanton Parish.png|Stanton Parish Starcast Artwork.png|Starcast Stealth Elf.png|Stealth Elf Stefan (Being Human).png|Stefan Stefan (Twilight).png|Stefan Stephen Strange.png|Stephen Strange Steppin' Razor.png|Steppin Razor SteveAustin-SixMillionDollarMan.jpg|Steve Austin Steve Leonard.png|Steve Leonard Stevie (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).png|Stevie Stevie Atkins.png|Stevie Atkins Stink Bomb.png|Stink Bomb Stolzfus.png|Stolzfus Stone.png|Stone Storm Skyress.png|Storm Skyress Stormblade.png|Stormblade Stranglehold.png|Stranglehold Strikeflier.png|Strikeflier Stronk.png|Stronk Stu (Being Human).png|Stu Stump Smash.png|Stump Smash Styx OOaM.jpg|Styx Summerween Trickster.png|Summerween Trickster MonkeyKingSunWukong.jpg|Sun Wukong Sunburn.png|Sunburn Suren.png|Suren Surtur.png|Surtur Susan Storm 2015.png|Susan Storm Suzanna Waite.png|Suzanna Waite Sven Gunderson.png|Sven Gunderson Sven Larsen.png|Sven Larsen Sweetums.jpg|Sweetums Swift Sweep.png|Swift Sweep Sykes.png|Sykes T Tae Kwon Crow (Sensei).png|Tae Kwon Crow Tai Lung.png|Tai Lung Takeshi Himura.png|Takeshi Himura Tamsin.png|Tamsin GhoulSchool-Tanis.jpg|Tanis Tanya (Twilight).png|Tanya Taparrich.png|Taparrich Tar Monster.png|Tar Monster Taras Vol.png|Taras Vol Taylean.png|Taylean Teeth.png|Teeth Temutai.png|Temutai Tentaclear.png|Tentaclear Terrafin.png|Terrafin Teth-Adam Young Justice.png|Teth-Adam Thade.png|Thade Thade's Niece.png|Thade's Niece The Arcanist.png|The Arcanist TheBeast-Disney.jpg|The Beast TheBrain.png|The Brain CryptKeeper.png|The Crypt Keeper The Darkness.png|The Darkness GhostOfChristmasPast.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Past GhostOfChristmasPresent.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Present GhostOfChristmasYetToCome.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity.png|The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity Jabberwock American.jpg|The Jabberwock TheLobe1.jpg|The Lobe TheLorax2.jpg|The Lorax The Mariner.jpg|The Mariner The Railway Dragon.png|The Railway Dragon TheStoryteller.jpg|The Storyteller Voracious Centipede.png|The Voracious Centipede Thelo.png|Thelo Theodore Sallis.png|Theodore Sallis Thing1-Thing2.jpg|Thing One and Thing Two Thing-TheAddamsFamily.jpg|Thing T. Thing Thomas Fuller.png|Thomas Fuller Thor.jpg|Thor Thorak.png|Thorak Thrillipede.png|Thrillipede Thumpback Artwork.png|Thumpback Thunder Wilda.png|Thunder Wilda Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Tiger Claw.png|Tiger Claw Tigger.jpg|Tigger Tigrerra.png|Tigrerra Tim Addis.png|Tim Addis Timothy (TMNT).png|Timothy TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell Titanium Dragonoid.png|Titanium Dragonoid Titanosaurus-Godzilla.jpg|Titanosaurus TomBombadil.jpg|Tom Bombadil LordVoldemort.jpg|Tom Riddle Pumaman.jpg|Tony Farms Tor Nado.png|Tor Nado Torast Aggressive.gif|Torast McNeil Torch.png|Torch Torpedor Dragonoid.png|Torpedor Dragonoid Totoro-smiling.jpg|Totoro Trail Blazer.png|Trail Blazer Trap Shadow.png|Trap Shadow Tree Rex.png|Tree Rex Tremblar.png|Tremblar Tri Falco.png|Tri Falco Trigger Happy.png|Trigger Happy Tripp Gen Rex.png|Tripp Tuff Luck.png|Tuff Luck Tula Young Justice.png|Tula Tuppence Terror Young Justice.png|Tuppence Terror Turbine Dragonoid.png|Turbine Dragonoid Turbine Helios.png|Turbine Helios Turel Defiance 1.png|Turel Twin Doubrew (Open 01).png|Twin Doubrew Tyler Draven 01.png|Tyler Draven Tyler Rockwell.png|Tyler Rockwell U Ulraj.png|Ulraj Ultimate Dragonoid.png|Ultimate Dragonoid Ultra Dragonoid.png|Ultra Dragonoid Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon.png|Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon Ultra-Humanite Young Justice.png|Ultra-Humanite Ulysses Bloodstone.png|Ulysses Bloodstone UncleDeadly.jpg|Uncle Deadly UncleFester.jpg|Uncle Fester Ursula (KH3).jpg|Ursula the Sea Witch Ursus.png|Ursus Dagon-Uxia03.jpg|Uxia Cambarro V Valentina Espinosa Woged.png|Valentina Espinosa Van Falco.png|Van Falco Varan.png|Varan Vash the Stampede.png|Vash the Stampede Venexus Bakugan.png|Venexus Venexus Titan Bakugan.png|Venexus Titan Vernon Boyd.png|Vernon Boyd Vertexx.png|Vertexx Vexfist.png|Vexfist Vexos Dragonoid.png|Vexos Dragonoid Vic (TMNT).png|Vic Victor Fries (Gotham).png|Victor Fries Victor Stone (DCEU).png|Victor Stone Victor Von Doom (Amalgam Comics).png|Victor von Doom DoctorDoom.png|Victor von Doom Victoria Argent.png|Victoria Argent Viktor (Underworld).png|Viktor Vincent (Alphas).png|Vincent Vincent Woged.png|Vincent Vincent Argost (Ben 10).png|Vincent Argost Vincent-3-vincent-valentine-21389019-559-414.png|Vincent Valentine Viper Helios Bakugan.png|Viper Helios VirgilIncanto.jpg|Virgil Incanto Vladitor.png|Vladitor Voodood.png|Voodood Volkaos.png|Volkaos Vykin.png|Vykin W Walker Williams Woged.png|Walker Williams Wall Eye.png|Wall Eye Wallace West (Amalgam Comics).png|Wallace West Wallace West (DC Comics).png|Wallace West Walter Dempsey Woged.png|Walter Dempsey Walter Langkowski.png|Walter Langkowski Walter's Cyclops.png|Walter's Cyclops Walter's Genie.png|Walter's Genie Walter's Possessed Character.png|Walter's Possessed Character Wanda Maximoff.png|Wanda Maximoff Wanda Zatara.png|Wanda Zatara War Cry.png|War Cry Warden Hooke Woged.png|Warden Hooke Warnado.png|Warnado Warren Hall.png|Warren Hall Warren Worthington III 02.png|Warren Worthington III Wash Buckler.png|Wash Buckler Waylon Jones DC Cinematic Universe.png|Waylon Jones Wayne Dunbar Woged.png|Wayne Dunbar Weaver Gen Rex.png|Weaver Well Galow.png|Well Galow Were-Rabbit.jpg|Were-Rabbit Weston Steward Woged.png|Weston Steward Wham-Shell.png|Wham-Shell Whirlwind.png|Whirlwind Wiccan of the Woods.png|Wiccan of the Woods WildMike.jpg|Wild Mike Wilda.png|Wilda Wildfire.png|Wildfire Will Salas.png|Will Salas William (Grimm).png|William William Baker.png|William Baker William Corvinus.png|William Corvinus William Granger Woged.png|William Granger William Harken.png|William Harken William Lawton.png|William Lawton William Mar-Vell.png|William Mar-Vell William Rolfson.png|William Rolfson Win Dmill.png|Win Dmill Wind-Up.png|Wind-Up GhoulSchool-Winnie.jpg|Winnie Witch-King of Angmar.png|Witch-King of Angmar Woden Woged.png|Woden LEGO Wolf Guy.png|Wolf Guy Wolfgang Von Strucker (Amalgam Comics).png|Wolfgang Von Strucker Wolfurio.png|Wolfurio Worton.png|Worton WorzelGummidge.jpg|Worzel Gummidge Wrecking Ball.png|Wrecking Ball X Xanthar.png|Xanthar Xavier Arivaca Woged.png|Xavier Arivaca Xcel.png|Xcel Xever Montes.png|Xever Montes Xristo.png|Xristo Y Parasite.png|Yakushiji Symbiote Ancient One.png|Yan Yasha Tagaras.png|Yasha Tagaras Yazoo.png|Yazoo Yodan Shifour.png|Yodan Shifour Yoko2012.jpg|Yoko Yugo Ogami Zoanthrope.jpg|Yūgo Ōgami YukiOnna.jpg|Yuki-onna Yvonne's Cyclops.png|Yvonne's Cyclops Yvonne's Genie.png|Yvonne's Genie Z Zach (Teen Wolf).png|Zach Zaius.png|Zaius Zaius (Planet of the Apes 2001).png|Zaius Zak Jaguard.png|Zak Jaguard Zap.png|Zap Zard X-3.png|Zard X-3 Zedus.jpg|Zedus Zenthon.png|Zenthon Zenthon Titan.png|Zenthon Titan Zero Munikis.png|Zero Munikis Zeta Munikis.png|Zeta Munikis Zilla.jpg|Zilla Zira.png|Zira Zoe Adams.png|Zoe Adams Zog.gif|Zog Zoo Lou.png|Zoo Lou Zook.png|Zook Zuriel.png|Zuriel Zurline.png|Zurline Zzzax.png|Zzzax Category:Galleries Category:Characters